PT007: Tackling Togekiss
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 39. Synopsis Platinum continues scoring at the Battle Arcade, and meets up with the Arcade Star Dahlia. Elsewhere, Diamond and Pearl visit the Gym Leaders, who have been beaten up from the battle against Dialga and Palkia. They get approached by the Elite Four members Bertha, Lucian and Aaron, who did some investigations about Charon's notebook, which contains entries about the Legendary Pokémon. With that clue in mind, Diamond and Pearl team up with some strange allies for their new mission. Chapter Plot At the Pokémon Association headquarters, a man is quickly passing through the books, noting that Charon wrote a list of Sinnoh's Legendary Pokémon. A guy looks at the list, seeing there's a lot of Pokémon written. A woman claims these are only the known ones, for elders like her may not have heard of some. The woman is a bit troubled, since Dialga and Palkia have nearly destroyed Sinnoh, and wonders what is Charon planning to do with the rest of the Legendary Pokémon. The man and the guy suspect Charon, from Team Galactic, just wants to catch them. The woman remarks that Charon just wants to do whatever he wants with this world, even if it takes to create more victims, or even if he may cause himself or his enemies to disappear. Pearl and Diamond visit the hospital, where the Gym Leaders are taking rest. Pearl visits his master, Crasher Wake. Diamond gives a device to Pearl, which the nurse passed to him. Pearl plays the device, which is the song that Crasher Wake made for him. Pearl is touched that Crasher Wake made the theme song that Pearl wanted, and thanks him. Pearl apologizes a bit for crying, while Diamond reminds they have to focus on the task at hand. He reminds that a doctor from a faraway region is coming to heal Platinum's injured Pokémon, who is very famous. The woman, Daisy Oak, is looking at the Poké Balls, and sees all of them are on their way to fully recover. Diamond and Pearl introduce themselves, and are told that the Pokémon will be fine. Daisy notes all these Pokémon belonged to the Gym Leaders, and wonders if Platinum is capable enough to manage them. Pearl confirms this, for Platinum defeated all the Gym Leaders. A woman, standing next to Daisy, comments how she came after hearing this from Daisy's brother's friends. Diamond and Pearl state that Platinum is at the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh. Daisy asks the woman to simply put the Pokémon in the computer's box, so Platinum can take them out. The woman introduces herself as Bebe, the Storage System maintenance, which can be used to withdraw and store Pokémon nacross the region. Daisy asks of Diamond and Pearl to contact Platinum once the Pokémon recover, to which the boys thank her. The two go to the visitors room to meet someone, but Pearl sees some random people. A man with a strange haircut comes from behind Diamond and Pearl, who has called them here, and notes it has been a while. Diamond doesn't remember the man, and neither does Pearl, to which the man shows them the Gym statue. Diamond and Pearl gasp, as they remember Fantina mentioning the Gym statue as the chairman. The man confirms he is the Pokémon Association's chairman, and is pleased to finally meet Diamond and Pearl. He bows down, thanking them for helping in the battle to stop Dialga and Palkia. Diamond and Pearl explain their mission isn't over yet, for there are people that need to be saved. The chairman is aware of that, since he got the notebook, the Charon memo, from Professor Rowan, and passed it to the elite trainers: the Elite Four Bertha, Aaron and Lucian - the trio from the Pokémon Association headquarters. Lucian has Bertha's Hippowdon open its mouth, showing many books they collected about the Legendary Pokémon mentioned in the memo, with the corresponding bookmarks. The books are thrown onto the chairman, overwhelming him, to which Aaron comments that people can't read as fast as Lucian does. The three trainers have decoded the memo in the blank pages. Aaron admits that Lucian did most of the decoding of the ancient runes, to which Lucian adds there were some unclear passages. Bertha tells they also received help from Professor Oak from Kanto, and asks of them to report anything if they find. Diamond wants to ask them a question: if there are three top trainers, why are they called the Elite Four, which makes Bertha and Aaron fall down. The chairman claims that the Elite Four don't form a team, and smirks. Still, the chairman is pleased he got to meet the boys, who dress up and place their new Pokétches on their wrists. Diamond tells that a new one was sent to Platinum, too. He is certain she's doing her best, and the boys go with the chairman away. However, Diamond and Pearl ask him why is he coming with them. The chairman claims he wants to help, and apologizes if he broke their perfect combination. Pearl denies, for they have someone else coming, too: Dr. Footstep, who voices that they are being slow. Thus, the quartet goes on, which makes Pearl wonder what kind of a group is this. At the Battle Arcade, Platinum has won her 20th victory. Looker cheers, but is still concerned about Stark Mountain, and Buck, too. Platinum observes Dahlia, and notes she is using a Ludicolo, a Togekiss and a Medicham. Thus, she aims to have the roulette land on paralysis, so that Dahlia's Pokémon would have difficulty fighting. Platinum becomes concentrated, as the roulette is spinning. As she sees the paralysis sign, she goes to press the button, but an earthquake occurs. Looker notes the shock came from Stark Mountain, and suspects something has happened. Platinum admits she's in trouble, too, as she can't stop it. Looker reads the roulette automatically stops after 30 seconds have passed. Thus, Dahlia earns the right to stop the roulette. A switch sign appears, which Platinum had never seen before. Dahlia points it is exactly as it looks: both she and Platinum have to give each other their Pokémon and swap them: Platinum will have to use Dahlia's Pokémon, while Dahlia gets to use Platinum's Pokémon. This turn of events surprises Platinum. Debuts Pokémon *Aaron's Drapion *Lucian's Girafarig *Hippowdon (Bertha's; female) Item *Magma Stone Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 39 chapters